Random Sandman OneShots
by Himitsu Dark Half
Summary: I have decided to compile all my sandman one-shots into one never-ending story. Rated T for death-ness. Sorry those who revewed for my other stories... I hoep you don't get mad at me!
1. Very Important Authors Note

I have decided that all of my sandman one-shots will be compiled in to one story with multiple chapters. It will essentially be a writing exercise, and it won't ever really be done. Because of this, the reviews I have already gotten for my stories will be messed up, so I am printing them here.

Am willing to do requests, so just request something in a review, okay?

If you are one of the three people who reviewed my story when they were stand-alones, don't worry. I did not forget you.


	2. The Day that boy snapped

Here's my story. '…' is thinking, "…" is talking.

I hope you enjoy!

Stupid dog. Pretending he's a freaking WWI flying ace.

Stupid "friends".

...Yeah, "friends", right.

Stupid sister.

Stupid school.

Stupid world.

…Stupid life…

Delirium wandered around the Earth.

She was bored, wasn't she?

Or maybe she hadn't been.

What was she doing there again?

Ooh! Butterflies!

'That was a creepy looking girl.

She had spiky rainbow ha- no

It was half shaven, and half gree-

Ignore the hair.

She had green ey-

ARGHHHH!!!'  
He decided to ignore her.

Until he saw the frogs with butterfly wings.

Frogerflies!

Or were they toaderflies?

Delirium saw a weird bald kid.

He belonged with Despair.

"Hi. Do. You. See. My. Frogs?

WTF?

"Or. Our. They. Toads?"

Okay…

"Are. You. Okay?"

…

"Do. You. See. Them?"

And she grabbed his wrist.

She grabbed my freaking wrist!!!

Are. _**You**_ Okay?

Images filled his mind.

He _knew._  
He _knew_ who she was.

He decided to give himself to her, body and soul.

Then she left.

He grinned.

People would later be shocked about the outcome.

Why would a nice boy do something like that?

Why would a nice boy kill his family, and his dog? Why would he steal a gun, and kill so many people at school as he did?

His lawyers claimed insanity, citing the only thing he ever said when asked anything.

"…I never did get to hit that football…"

Finished.

Do you like it?

Do you know who it is?

Many thanks to **Almaren** and **The** **Hecateae**,who reviewed this story when it was a stand alone thing.

**Almaren **

OMG! I cannot figure this out! I've re-read it like four times!

**The Hecateae**

Argh! Who is it!?? Wally Wallace or something?

_It's Charlie Brown…_


	3. Sweeney's Endless dance

I hope you like it, and please review!

I own nothing.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

The first time any of the Endless had ever really paid attention to the young barber, it had been Desire. Oh, too be sure Destiny know him, but he was not a part of the grand tragedy, and in fact never actually came in contact with the young man. He had peeked in this barbers "perfect" family, and decided to do a little meddling.

Awful Meddling.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

It wasn't too much longer until the young barber was gone. And then Despair was his constant companion. She watched him the most at that time, after all it was her twin's meddling that caused the young man to turn to her. And so, she watched.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

Dream as well paid attention, giving him dreams of back at home, to keep him from joining Delirium. Dreams of his wife, and young child kept him company until he was able to escape from Despair. It was the dreams that kept him sane, and _helped_ him escape.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

When the man finally got home, he met with Despair again.

His wife and child were gone.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

Desire decided to meddle some more. The lady downstairs had always been jealous of the handsome barber's wife, and now that the wife was gone, the jealousy she had felt morphed into desire, and love.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

Every time that the barber would kill another patron, She came. She would gather the victim, and if the barber could have seen her, he would have noticed her frowning at his senseless killing.

He never could see her.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

The woman in Deliriums grasp tried to warn people about his wrong-doing.

Nobody paid her any attention.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

Death watched to waltz. She knew she would be needed there soon.

The woman was inconsolable, and Death knew that everything was from Desire.

As Destiny knew it would be.

**razorrazorcutcutcut**

In the end, it was another one of Deliriums people who ended it all.

When Death got to him, he knew.

"Is my daughter alright?"

"Yes, Benjamin Barker, she is."

Fin

Do you like? Hate? Indifferent? Please review!

Thanks to **zenstereo**, who reviewed this story first.

**zenstereo:**

As a total Sandman geek, I was very pleased to see this! It's quite wonderful, how you incorporate each of the Endless into this story. Good job.

On another note, would Johnny Depp not make an excellent choice of actor for Dream, if they ever made a movie?

I think so.

_Himitsu agrees with you._


	4. Doukutsu no Reiko

I don't own either the Sandman, or Tenchi Muyo, they belong to their respective authors.

****

shedoesn'tlikethecave

She could _feel_ them watching her, the two sisters, and the sister/brother.

****

it'scoldanddamp

The sister/brother thought she was just being amusing.

****

shecan'tmove

Delirium wondered (when she wasn't thinking about frogs with wings, or bubbles shaped like the 17th moon of Jupiter,) why the girl in the cave wasn't joining her.

But not for to long at a time. She had other things to do.

But she still found her self watching.

****

shejustsleeps

Despair creates a bet with Dream right on New Year's day, 1900. She bet that eventually the cave-girl would fall into her realm.

She forgets the last time she bet on a mortal against Morpheus.

She had already forgotten Edward Norton, the first emperor of the United States.

****

waiting

They all watch.

****

watching

Delirium tries to destroy her mind.

Despair tries to pull her under.

But Morpheus gives her dreams, and Hope.

****

finally

Tenchi Masaki is born in the spring, the time for new life.

****

sheknewitwouldbehim

She can wait a little longer.

**she'dalreadywaitedover700years**

Morpheus nodded, satisfied at his handiwork. Tenchi Masaki would be unable to resist the cave.

The dreamer would finally awaken.

**The End**

So, do you like it? I wanted to write something that was for Ryoko.

She's my favorite character in the series.

Well, actually she ties with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki…

Note: The name of the chapter comes from the word for "Cave" (according to my Japanese/English dictionary) and the word for "spirit" with a girl's name modifier ('ko') at the end.

It literally means girl spirit in the cave

doukutsu no Rei


	5. Carpe Diem!

Wow, two in one night. I 'm getting good...

I do not own the Sandman series, or the Dead Poet's society, who belong to who owns them

I do not own the Sandman series, or the Dead Poet's society, the ownership goes to….

…Whoever owns them.

(Sorry all you Robert Sean Leonard fangirls out there)

**iwenttothewoodsbecauseIwishedtolivedeliberately,**

Sometimes he wondered what it was like to enjoy doing what _he_ wanted to in life.

**tofrontonlytheessentialfactsoflife,**

Despair laughed over his head when his father visited him that first time

**andseeifIcouldnotlearnwhatithadtoteach,**

He dreamed of one day becoming a great actor.

**andnot,whenIcametodie,discoverthatIhadno****tlived…**

Someday

**ididnotwishtolivewhatwasnotlife,livingissodear;**

In his dreams he was acting on stage, the best actor in the world! He was on Broadway, in London, and Paris, and always there was someone missing

**nordidIwishtopracticeresignation,**

The man was always missing

**unlessitwasquitenecessary.**

He really liked his classmates, Mr. Keating, the Dead Poet's Society, but he would always love the theatre more.

**i****wantedtolivedeep**

_If we shadows have offended,_

_Think but this, and all is mended,_

_That you have but slumber'd here,_

_While these visions did appear._

_And this weak and idle theme,_

_No more yielding but a dream,_

_Gentles, do not reprehend;_

_If you pardon, we will mend,_

_And, as I'm an honest Puck,_

_If we have unearned luck_

_Now to 'scape the serpents tongue,_

_We will make amends, ere long:_

_Else the Puck a liar call._

_So, good night unto you all._

_Give me your hands, if we be friends,_

_And Robin shall restore amends._

**andsuckoutallthemarrowoflife,**

Ten years was going to be a prison sentence for him.

**tolivesosturdilyandSpartan-like**

It was a very heavy gun.

Desire grinned as her hook drove into his heart.

**astoputtoroutallthatwasnotlife,**

He remembered hearing guns at other places, and wondered how loud it was going to be, right in his face.

**tocutabroadswathandshaveclose,**

The really was very loud.

**todrivelifeintoacorner,**

He found that Death was a very nice lady, when she came to take him away.

"Where do we go, after we die?"

"Do you believe in Heaven?"

"Are there any theatres there?"

She laughed.

**andreduceittoitslowestterms**

"Do you think there are?"

The End

Please review!!


End file.
